


An Unconventional Circumstance

by pistashanut



Category: British Actor RPF, Godzilla - All Media Types, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Kong: Skull Island (2017), MonsterVerse - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Kong: Skull Island (2017), Smut, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: You were sent to Alaska with James Conrad to track the alleged Behemoth nest in a cave. Unfortunately, you were caught in a blizzard, and you are stuck in a cottage with Conrad for the whole night. No, there’s not even a bed, to begin with.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader, James Conrad/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	An Unconventional Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr of Tom Hiddleston wearing a red winter coat and thought "I should do this fic."
> 
> Huge thanks to [kaogasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm) for helping me create the title!

“You know it’s getting late, right?” James Conrad piped behind you as you led him through a snow-covered thicket in the northernmost point of Alaska. “And we’re far from the group now.” He pulled down the snow goggles as the wind grew stronger.

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain,” you murmured. You pulled back the hem of your winter coat sleeve and gloves to check the time. It was already 3:45 in the afternoon and you have roughly 30 minutes left of sunlight. The wind was picking up speed and you know that you needed to be indoors in less than an hour.

He rolled his eyes when he heard you but he continued following you. You were the head scientist for this operation. He had no choice but to follow you. But being the head tracker and a survival expert, you also had no choice but to listen to him. “There will be a blizzard that will hit this area at 18:00. If I were you I wouldn’t want to be caught outside,” he advised.

“I know. I was the one who told you guys that there’ll be one. Don’t worry, we can stay in that cabin throughout the night.”

The radio attached to your belt cackled and you heard your name and his. “ _Drop your locations_ ,” the man on the other side of the radio said.

You detached the radio from the strap of your backpack and pressed a button. You stated your name and told them you were with James Conrad in Zone 4.

“ _That’s a long way from Zone 0, ma’am. The blizzard’s showing its gains now_.”

He shrugged as if saying ‘I told you so.’

You pressed the button. “Yeah. We can feel it from here, too.” You released the button and faced him. “I just need to see that cave’s opening.”

Another strong wind blew past both of you and it almost swept you to a tree trunk. “Are you sure you still want to push through with that wind?!” He exclaimed over the gust.

You look northward, chewing your inner cheek. You could feel that you’re close. You knew the Behemoth’s cave was just half a mile away. You turned back to him and dropped your shoulders. “Fine. We fall back.” You both started going back to the path you created. “But we’re going back tomorrow. I think it’s up there.”

“Of course it’s there.” He turned his back on you and trudged on the trail that was about to disappear.

You reached the cabin just before the blizzard started. You lifted a plank across the door while Conrad was starting a fire. “Can you manage?” You sat on one of the boxes near him.

He grunted an affirmation and on the last flick of his lighter, the Firestarter sparked and he tossed it under the logs that were piled in the fireplace. “I’m not even sure if that can sustain us the whole night. There’s no more extra firewood around here.”

“How about that?” You jerked your thumb to the chair.

He went back to fixing the fire. “If push comes to shove, I’ll break down that chair.” The roof shook and both of you looked up.

Then you looked at each other. “This house can sustain us. It’s been here since Togo’s run.” You stood up and walked to your backpack to unpack the map, your pen and journal, and your flashlight. You dropped on your knees beside Conrad and unfolded the map in front of you and started studying the map under the flashlight. “So, we’re here.” You pointed at the map and traced upward. “And Behemoth’s supposed nest is up here.”

Conrad removed his gloves and ski mask. “It’s not ‘supposed’ when I confirmed that it’s there,” he said cockily.

“Alright. One point for you, Captain Conrad.” You pulled your ski mask and gloves and put them aside.

“What are you going to do when we arrive there?”

You flipped open your journal and started making notes. “I’ll take photographs, take a few samples of the soil for carbon dating, and probably chance upon clues for the existence of the Behemoth.”

“What will you do if you actually see it there?” He curiously inquired. He was not ready to face another giant, especially when he has no other weapons on hand except for a dagger, a .45 caliber with no extra magazine, and a flare gun.

You gulped, suddenly nervous. You didn’t even consider that. Since hearing the stories from Skull Island and Dr. Brooks, and Dr. Serizawa’s studies about the possible locations of the other kaijus, you know deep inside that they will rise when the time comes. Now, what if you walk into a live Behemoth?

“I have no idea,” you whispered.

There was a moment of silence, both of you staring at the fire in front of you.

You were snatching glances at James, who was oblivious of what you’re doing. He seemed to be deep in thought, while you were trying to calm down because you can’t believe you’re stuck with him.

Ever since you first saw him, you couldn’t stop thinking of him. Well, he was the talk of the town. Ladies were all over him. If they could have a chance to flirt with him, they would. And you weren’t that type of girl. Most of your time was spent cooped up in the library, researching, or in the lab, examining different flora and fauna samples, or out in the field, collecting data. You never had an expedition where he was part of until now that you had to track Behemoth.

But you couldn’t stop thinking of him and his deep, blue eyes. You shuddered pleasantly at the thought of him looking straight into your eyes. You imagined how it feels being wrapped around his muscular arms. You always fantasized of those pink lips, and his long, graceful fingers dancing on your skin. You try to hear how he would say your name, even though you haven’t heard him say more than three words.

When you found out that he was going to be part of your team, you had to excuse yourself from the meeting to sprint to the nearest bathroom and squeal. Captain James Conrad will be part of your team. It was your time to shine.

Your excitement even doubled when they told you it was him who located the Behemoth's niche through your preliminary findings. No wonder he should be with you on this expedition.

And here you are, stuck in a cabin with the main character of your dreams, acting like you’re unfazed but deep inside the blizzard of emotions is as strong as the real blizzard outside.

You look back at him and he was still pensive. "What's on your mind, Conrad?"

He glanced, still tight-lipped as ever. "Wondering how long this blizzard will last. What were your readings yesterday?"

"All they told me was it will happen. I'm just a paleontologist, not a meteorologist." You scanned the room. All windows were barred. There was not much furniture except two chairs and a table that was on the other side of the cabin.

Conrad crawled to his bag to get something and went back beside you. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He showed the can to you.

"Maybe later." Your stomach was still too wild with emotions. James opened the can and he started eating. You raised a hand to the fire, just to have something to do. "So, how did you end up working with Monarch?"

He swallowed his food and glanced at you suspiciously. “How long have you been with them?”

“Five years now. You?”

“Longer than that. How did you end up working with them?” He pointed his spoon at you.

“I was one of Dr. Serizawa’s interns back when I was still finishing my paleontology degree. Bet I was worth recruiting.” You smirked but instantly lost it to a scowl. “Hey, I was the one asking the question!”

Conrad just side-eyed you and placed the empty can on the floor. “Are you sure you don’t know?” You shook your head.

You do know, of course. You’ve been keeping tabs on him since you realized he was too good-looking for you to be interested with. You just wanted to hear it from him.

He folded his knees and brought them close to his chest. “Heard of the Skull Island?” He raised a finger when you were about to react. “Don’t tell me you don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it. About that giant monkey?”

He nodded. “I was there with Brooks, Lin, and Weaver. After that, here I am.” He opened his hands as if presenting himself. “And it’s not just a giant monkey,” he said, eyes wide in emphasis.

“Kaijus, yeah,” you said nonchalantly.

“I beg your pardon?”

You faced him. “Kaijus. Dr. Serizawa calls them kaijus.”

He chuckled. “You spend too much time with Dr. Serizawa.”

You shrugged as you stood up to get food from your bag. “It’s my job.” You pulled the tab of the can but the top won’t budge. You got your utility knife, placed the tip of the knife on a point below the tab, and slammed the can on the wooden table.

Conrad flinched at the sound you made that was louder than the howling wind outside. He grabbed your flashlight and flashed it to you. “What are you doing?”

You tilted the can towards the light. There’s still no opening. “Trying to open this thing. Wouldn’t budge.”

He sighed. “Allow me.” He extended his hand and you gave the can to him. “No, I won’t need that,” he replied when you passed the utility knife. He hooked a finger on the tab and peeled the cover effortlessly. “Here you go.” He gave back the can.

“Thanks.” You sat back in front of the fire and started eating.

You heard him say your name and added, “you don’t stab cans.” You laughed and a second later he laughed. Conrad bit his lower lip as his gaze rested on you. There were strands of your hair sticking out from your head but he thought it was adorable. He then remembered the first time he saw your name. It was written on the first page of the documents that were placed on his table. Well, to be honest, he was more interested in the data you had before he wondered who you might be. How you managed to wrangle the data regarding the Behemoth in a male-dominated field.

The first time he saw you was during the briefing of this expedition. You were noticeable since you were the only woman on the team. And for him, you were acting oddly because you were trying to hide from his view.

Why would someone as pretty, talented, and smart as you would shy away from a man like him?

You noticed him looking at you through his lashes. “You know it’s rude to stare.” You cut through his thoughts.

He snapped from his pondering. “Hmm? I wasn’t staring.”

“So the dark looks interesting?” You put down the empty can. The fire started to die down and you could feel the cold biting your bones. You walked to your bag to get your thermal blanket. Conrad was still on his outdoor winter gear. “Aren’t you getting cold?” You asked as you put on your beanie.

He checked the fire. “I’m still good.” He then pulled his gloves and strapped them in.

You kicked one burnt wood with your boot, trying to think of a way to pass the time since you still weren’t sleepy. “What do you do during your free time, Conrad?”

He gave you an amused look on his face. “Are we down to small talks now?”

You grunted. “We better be. There are no playing cards in my bag. Except if you have yours?”

“Not into playing cards.”

“Alright, small talk it is.”

His lips curled upwards. “Not much. I go out for a drink or two, wander around the city.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend or a wife?”

His eyes flicked to you. “How about you?”

You purse your lips. “I don’t even have a boyfriend or husband to start with.”

He laughed. “You’re funny.”

You shrugged. “Trying not to. So?”

“I don’t have either.”

“Really? For someone as good-looking as you, you don’t have one?” You sputtered.

He raised an eyebrow. “You find me good-looking?”

You paused, slack-jawed. You could feel your face and the back of your neck heat up. Then you felt your body temperature drop as if you went out into the blizzard without your winter gear. “I...I mean…” You gulped. He was still looking at you curiously, the corner of his lips twitched slightly upward. His features looked so damn good against the smoldering fire in front of you, it makes you breathless. You cleared your throat. “I mean, you’re the talk of the town. I always hear the ladies talk about you in the cafeteria.”

“What are they saying?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Aren’t you a little narcissist to want to know what your admirers are saying?”

He turned to face you, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “Well then, what do you think?”

“I -” Your grip on the blanket tightened. You decided to change the subject. “Aren’t you interested in anyone?” You ask rather suggestively.

His deep, knowing eyes were still fixed on you, increasing your heartbeat. You tried breathing through your nose but it made your chest heavy. “Okay, I take that as you’re not interested,” you finally said before you could feel the arousal between your legs because feeling that in the middle of Alaska while a blizzard is ongoing is not the right place to be.

“It’s for me to know,” he growled in declaration.

“Okay.” You pouted and nodded. Then you watched as the fire’s glow started to diminish. James started to feel the cold and he pulled the thermal jacket from his bag and wrapped himself in it. He piled the other unburnt wood pieces over the charred ones, trying to extend the life of the heat. “I brought a portable heater but I’m not sure if it can sustain both of us.”

He turned to the boxes near your bags. “Where is it?” He grabbed your flashlight and read the labels.

“The one on your left.”

He grabbed the box, opened, and flicked the switch. The room glowed orange-red. “Will this last us until the morning?” He checked his watch. “It’s still 6:15.”

You blinked. “I’m not even sure. I haven’t used anything like that before. Hopefully?” You drank from your water container and unconsciously passed it to Conrad, who took it and drank from it too. You didn’t realize what you did until he returned the container.

“We should call this a day,” he suggested.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” You huddled to your bag to get your sleeping bag. Conrad did the same. He opened his bag on his spot on the floor and set up the portable heater between you. You spread your bag on your spot as well. You removed your boots and wriggled your way in your bag with the thermal blanket on. “Good night, Conrad.”

He muffled an inaudible reply.  


* * *

You woke up feeling your cheeks freezing. You peeked and the cottage was already dark. The wind was still blowing strong outside. You fumbled through the dark for your flashlight when you saw small sparks of flame coming from Conrad’s side.

“Are you up?” You heard him ask, his voice shivering.

You successfully found your flashlight in the dark and clicked it on. You pointed it on the portable heater but it’s already off. “Did the battery die?”

Conrad reached out to turn on the heater but it didn’t light up. “Looks like it.”

“I’m freezing.”

“Move closer.”

You looked at him and you saw his face partly illuminated by your flashlight. You got up but fell back to the floor. “It’s freakin’ cold!” You hissed. He got up on his knees and helped you pull your bag closer to his. You went back inside your respective sleeping bags, his back against yours.

You pulled your beanie down to cover your eyes, sighing in dismay. You didn’t expect to be this close to him during this expedition. But for you, this was still unfortunate as there are layers and layers of clothing between you.

“Are you warm?” He asked.

You moved closer to him as he did too. You couldn’t feel anything from him. “I’m not feeling anything from you. I think the thermal blanket is blocking your warmth.”

Conrad sighed. “I think this will do.”

“Okay.”

But both of you didn’t go back to sleep. The cottage became colder and not even your thermal blankets can sustain the warmth. You felt Conrad turn to face the ceiling.

“It’s still cold.” You heard him say.

“You give up?” You quipped.

“I’m thinking of ways on how to keep us both alive.” Then he sat. “I know.” He started shuffling inside his sleeping bag.

“What are you doing?” You turn on your flashlight and you see him removing his clothes from his sleeping bag burrito. “Conrad, what are you doing?”

“Take off your clothes,” he instructed.

“Take off - what?!” You dropped the flashlight.

“You want to live? Then take off your clothes.”

“Okay…” you quietly replied and placed the flashlight on the floor. Piece by piece you took off your coat, sweater, shirt until you’re down to your thermal sports bra and boyshorts panties. “What are we trying to achieve here?”

He faced you as he zipped his sleeping bag open. “You and I should stick together, trapping our body heat in one blanket. Now, move closer.” He pulled your sleeping bag.

“What do you mean ‘stick together’?”

His lips were pressed in a straight line. He loosened his blanket around him as he undid yours. He pulled you into his space, making you gasp when your skin hit his. 

Your eyes opened wide. “Oh, you mean to cuddle?”

“We can put it that way.” He wrapped his arm on your back and invited you to lie down. You pulled your blanket closer and followed him. He wrapped his other arm on top of you and pulled you again so you can settle against him. But you were too flushed to move so he was the one who moved closer. You then felt his warm skin against your bare skin. Aside from that, you could feel his bulge on your butt. You pressed your lips together over the fact that he’s wearing nothing but his thermal boxers.

“Comfortable?” He whispered, his breath warming the back of your neck.

You took a deep breath before nodding. “Should I turn off the light?”

“Up to you.”

You closed your eyes. Him breathing against your neck while you’re half-naked was something you did not expect in this expedition. If it was a normal situation, someone breathing against your neck can easily turn you on. Captain James Conrad breathing against your neck is turning you on? The best situation. But a half-naked Captain James Conrad breathing against your neck in the middle of a blizzard turning you on? You were confused. You could feel your center throbbing at the thought but you were hesitant - what if the roof will be blown away? At least you kept the light on so the last thing you’ll see before you die is Conrad’s half-naked body.

You let out a small yelp when Conrad pulled you closer and nuzzled on your hair. Your backside was resting comfortably against his curved body. He exhaled and you felt a twitch on your butt.

You closed your eyes. “Conrad, I’m turning,” you said and you pushed yourself to face him. As you moved, he smoothly slid down his hand to your waist, sparking your insides. You swallowed the lump in your throat and you opened your eyes on his bare, board chest right in front of you. The feeling of his bulge was now prominent against your front. “This is a weird way of keeping each other alive.”

You slowly looked up to him and discovered that his eyes were lingering on you, lips slightly parted. The hand that was on your waist was slowly gliding up and down your side. He then pulled you up closer to him, his lips crashing into yours. Though surprised, you brought your hand up, fingertips scratching against his hairy chest. He hooked his leg on yours and pulled it to him, making you feel his hardening cock against your thigh. His finger trailed from your neck up to your chin and he broke from the kiss.

“James…?” You gasped.

“I always wondered how it feels to kiss you.” He smirked. His hand wandered down to the back of your ear then scratched your scalp. The sensation made you catch your breath and your hips bucked against his thigh.

“And we really need to do it right here in the middle of a blizzard?” You teased.

“Why not?” He moved his leg, letting it brush against your crotch. You were positive you were starting to be wet down there. “It’s just the two of us here. I can hear all the sounds that you can make.” He moved his leg against your crotch again. “I know you want me.”

You started to giggle, then it escalated into a laugh. “Are you a mind reader?” You look at him through your lashes.

“I see the way you look at me, darling.” He slipped his finger at the hem of your sports bra. “I know it when I see it.”

You pulled back a little. “D-don’t you wanna talk about it first?”

“I’m more of an action man, my dear.”

“Wo-!” You were cut off by him kissing you again. You let go of everything and pull him closer to you. The kiss went deeper, your tongues danced, and his hand managed to slip in your bra, pushing it up to free your left breast. You broke from the kiss and sat. He gave you a worried look until you removed your bra. Forgetting the temperature of the cottage and forgetting pulling the thermal blanket on your back, you hovered above him. Your foreheads met when his large, warm hands covered your cold, perking breasts.

Conrad wrapped his leg on yours and turned you over, your back hitting the sleeping bag. As his lips ravaged yours, his fingers expertly worked their way down to your underwear. You exhaled against him when his long finger grazed your folds. He smirked when you bucked your hips against his hand. He pushed your underwear down and you helped him shimmy it away from you. Conrad’s light eyes looked straight into yours and he pushed a finger in your pussy.

“Oh! James…” You wrapped your arms around his neck and opened your legs for him. Your body’s temperature rose as he thrust and thumbed you. You pulled him in for a kiss, and you kissed him as roughly as he kissed you the first time. You didn’t mind the tips of his beard scratching your face. You whimpered when he added another curling digit in your pussy.

“James...I-I’m…” You sighed heavily when he thumbed your clit, making that churning feeling within you tighter than it already is.

“Then go.” Conrad’s nose and beard tickled your neck while his hand worked its way through you.

“C-Conrad! Fuck!” You yelped as you came. Conrad quickened his pace and you cried out loud, feeling your legs quiver underneath him. Your arms fell to the sides of your head as he fingered you through another wave of orgasm; your loud moans contested the howling wind outside.

When he felt you relax, he lowered his underwear and grabbed your thighs up to his hips. You voluntarily wrapped your legs around him as he aligned himself against your pussy. He crouched over you for a kiss and he pushed himself into you. You let out a high-pitched cry when you felt how big his cock was (you might end up calling it a kaiju).

“Are you alright?” He asked.

You took in deep breaths before replying. “Yeah. Fuck, you’re big.” He chuckled. “I did not expect that.”

He kissed you on the forehead. “The Behemoth’s not the only thing that’s big, darling.”

You laughed but it turned into a breathy moan when he rocked his hips, burying his cock into you. Your nails dug into his biceps as you took him in. “Fuck! Your pussy feels so good wrapping my cock,” he confessed. You arched your back and sucked your breath when he massaged your clit as he went.

You gasped loudly when you felt the lower part of your stomach started contracting. “James, I’m cumming.”

“Yes. Cum for me, babe,” he purred, sending tingles all over you.

He never let go of your clit when you felt your orgasm slowly erupting throughout your whole body. After another hard thrust, you fisted a handful of his curls and screamed his name as you came. He grunted your name and you shuddered when you felt him cum inside you.

You tried to push his hand from your clit. “Oh, James,” you squeaked out a plea. “I’m sensitive.” Your body trembled when he circled his thumb on your clit again. You tossed your head back to the sleeping-bag covered floor and panted when he removed his hand to trail kisses on your neck and chest.

You placed a hand on his head and lightly massaged his scalp. Conrad hummed against your breast, the tip of his tongue teasing your nipple.

“Was this the survival tactic you had in mind?” You asked, your voice was raspy from all the moaning and crying that happened.

“Not really. But with you, absolutely.” He sucked the side of your nipple and you let out an airy “ah!” Conrad crawled to lay next to you, his arm wrapped on your waist. “When we get back after this expedition, would you want to go out for drinks and more with me?”

You looked at him through your droopy lids. “Does the more you say involve something like this?”

He smirked. “Yes, but better.”

You chuckled. “Then let’s go for some drinks and more after this.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Gods Among Us_ update: I apologize for missing weeks now. But don't worry, I'm way past the hard part of the chapter. I will update as soon as I finish writing it!
> 
> Another update: I am now accepting story requests for Loki, Tom Hiddleston RPF, James Conrad, and Jonathan Pine and his other personas. Send me a message or an ask through Tumblr!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken!
> 
> gif not mine


End file.
